Meow Mix
Meow Mix was Emile's Persian in his Let's Play of Pokémon FireRed. He was the third Pokémon to join Emile's team. Pokémon FireRed Part 9 On Route 5, the first wild Pokémon Emile encountered was a Level 12 male Meowth that knew Scratch, Growl, and Bite. After Khold used two Pursuit attacks to weaken him, Emile caught the Meowth with one Poké Ball. Like his teammates, Meow Mix received no nickname at the time of his capture. Emile trained Meow Mix up to Level 13 in his offscreen battles against the Cerulean Gym trainers. Emile sent out Meow Mix against Leader Misty's Staryu, but then immediately switched out for Bulbapedia. Emile then switched Meow Mix back in against her Starmie, thinking that his Bite attack could prove useful against the Psychic-Type. Unfortunately, Starmie proved to be faster and its Water Pulse proved too powerful, making Meow Mix faint before he could attack. Emile considered using his only Revive so that Meow Mix could gain experience, and after Bulbapedia's first Razor Leaf didn't knock out Starmie, he decided to use it, resulting in Meow Mix growing to Level 14 after Bulbapedia won the battle. For the next several battles, Emile continued to send out Meow Mix first and then switch out in order to gain experience for the under-leveled Normal-Type. Part 10 During an offscreen battle against Bug Catcher Elijah on Route 6, Meow Mix grew to Level 15. Meow Mix's first successful attack onscreen was against Camper Jeff's Raticate after being switched in from Khold. His Scratch attack nearly took out the weakened Normal-Type, but he lost too much of his HP, prompting Emile to switch to Bulbapedia. During Emile's montage of the battles aboard the S.S. Anne, Meow Mix grew six Levels, up to Level 21, and learned Pay Day. At the end of the S.S. Anne, Meow Mix started off the fourth battle against Gary, facing off against his Pidgeotto. Though the Flying-Type managed to take out more than half of the cat's HP, Meow Mix defeated him and grew to Level 22. Meow Mix switched out for Khold against Gary's Raticate, but switched back in after Khold fainted. A Pay Day attack took out most of Raticate's remaining HP, but the rat's Hyper Fang proved to be too much for the weakened Meow Mix to take, and he fainted. Part 11 Meow Mix defeated Gentleman Tucker's Pikachu in the Vermilion City Gym. Emile neglected to heal before taking on the Gym Leader, Lieutenant Surge, leaving him little choice but to switch to Bulbapedia after Surge's Voltorb took out two-thirds of Meow Mix's remaining HP. The resulting experience, however, made Meow Mix grow to Level 23. Part 12 Meow Mix fought Youngster Dillon on Route 11, defeating him with ease and growing to Level 24, surpassing Khold in Level. Later, after obtaining Mimien, Emile noticed that Meow Mix's Pickup Ability had given him a Chesto Berry, which he took. On the way back through Diglett's Cave, Meow Mix battled a wild Dugtrio with the Arena Trap ability. His Pay Day dealt little damage before the Ground-Type's Mud Slap and Dig knocked him out. Part 14 Offscreen, Meow Mix grew to Level 24. Meow Mix fought PokéManiac Ashton's Slowpoke in Rock Tunnel, and though it took several Bite attacks, the Normal-Type finished him with ease. Meow Mix later fought PokéManiac Winston's Slowpoke after it disabled Mimien's Magical Leaf attack. He used Bite on the Slowpoke, reducing it to a sliver of HP, only for Slowpoke to Disable Bite as well, irritating Emile before one Scratch attack ended the battle. Meow Mix came out involuntarily against Picnicker Sofia's Pidgey when the latter used Whirlwind to switch out Khold. One Pay Day attack finished off the opposing bird. Part 15 Meow Mix fought off PokéManiac Cooper's second Slowpoke, and though Emile groused about his Bite attack not finishing it in one shot, two Bites knock it out, making Meow Mix grow to Level 25 and attempt to learn Faint Attack. Emile considers it, but upon seeing that Bite and Faint Attack have the same power, decides he likes the possibility of flinching better. Two more Bite attacks defeat his third Slowpoke, ending the battle. Meow Mix starts off the fifth rival battle in Lavender Town's Pokémon Tower, fighting against Gary's Pidgeotto. He attacked with Pay Day, but after Pidgeotto used Sand Attack, Emile switched to Khold. He switched back in against Gary's Gyarados, taking the brunt of its Intimidate Ability, before switching back to Khold. Part 16 Meow Mix came back out when Gary sent out his Exeggcute, winning against him unscathed with a couple of Bite attacks, and then doing the same against Gary's Kadabra, growing to Level 26 in the process. When Gary sent out his Charmeleon, the Fire-Type used only Growl and Smokescreen at first, provoking Emile to ask if it was going to attack or not. The next turn, Charmeleon used Ember, depleting almost half of Meow Mix's HP and burning him. Meow Mix's following Bite attack missed, and Charmeleon's next Ember combined with the burn damage knocked the Normal-Type out. Part 17 Offscreen, Emile gave Meow Mix his nickname, along with Khold and the newly caught RK9, and Meow Mix grew to Level 27. Meow Mix briefly fought against Celadon Gym Leader Erika's Tangela, taking out a small chunk of its HP before it restored it with Giga Drain. Consequently, Emile switched him out for Mimien. Part 17.5 Meow Mix battled the Team Rocket Grunt Jessie and James in Celadon Game Corner, defeating his own friends how sad. . He defeated the Raticate that RK9 weakened, and Emile decided to keep him in against the Grunt's Zubat, which he defeated easily with Pay Day. Part 18 At some point after defeating the Grunt in the Game Corner, Meow Mix's Pickup Ability gave him another item. Part 19 Meow Mix fought against Giovanni's Kangaskhan after the latter knocked out RK9. The stronger Normal-Type attacked him with a Mega Punch and then a Bite, knocking him out before he could do more than Growl once. Later, in Lavender Town's Pokémon Tower, Meow Mix defeated a Channeler's Gastly with Bite. Emile cut the fight out due both to how fast it was and the fact that he had fought so many other Channelers—using RK9—that the outcome was too predictable to bother with. One notable occurrence from this battle, however, is that winning it made Meow Mix grow to Level 28, and he subsequently evolved into Persian. Part 20 Meow Mix fought against the ghost of Marowak, but after a Bite and Pay Day that both did little damage, Emile switched him out for Bulbapedia. Meow Mix then finished the battle after Bulbapedia fainted, finishing off the weakened Ground-Type with Pay Day. Meow Mix then fought against the second Rocket Grunt at the top of the Tower, defeating his Drowzee with relative ease, though he was poisoned due to Poison Gas in the process. After roughly six and a half minutes of cut footage of the battle against the Snorlax west of Celadon, Meow Mix was on the Field when Emile caught the Sleeping Pokémon in a Poké Ball. Part 21 B While fighting the many trainers on the eastern route to Fuchsia City, Meow Mix grew to Level 29. Part 22 Offscreen, Emile trained Meow Mix up to Level 34, during which it forgot Growl in favor of Screech. Emile also removed the item that it was holding due to its former Ability Pickup. Meow Mix fought against Tamer Phil's Arbok in Fuchsia Gym. After Arbok's Intimidate Ability reduced the Persian's Attack, he used Pay Day once before switching to Bite. Emile initially groused over how little damage Bite did, not much more than Pay Day, but upon causing the Arbok to flinch twice in a row, was mollified. Meow Mix continued to use Bite, taking little damage until the Poison-Type fainted. Meow Mix then dealt the finishing blow against the Gym Leader Koga's Weezing, which the newly evolved RK9 had severely weakened before fainting. One nonchalant Scratch attack knocked out the Weezing, making Meow Mix grow to Level 35 and earning Emile the Soul Badge. Part 23 During the sixth rival battle in Saffron City's Silph Co., Meow Mix battled Gary's Alakazam. One Bite attack causes the powerful Psychic-Type to flinch, it uses Future Sight after the second Bite, and a third Bite knocks it out. Meow Mix stays out as Gary sends out his final and strongest Pokémon, Charizard. To soften the dragon up for his remaining Pokémon, Emile has Meow Mix use Screech to halve its Defense, and it retaliated with Scary Face, halving the Normal-Type's Speed. At the end of the turn, Alakazam's Future Sight struck, taking out nearly half of Meow Mix's HP, and Charizard depleted the remainder of it with Flamethrower on the next turn, knocking him out. Part 24 Emile sent out Meow Mix against the Rocket Grunt on the 11th Floor, switching out from the newly obtained Tessie to give her experience. Drowzee only managed to attack once with Psychic, which Meow Mix easily endured, before fainting against three Bite attacks, upon which Emile switched back to Tessie. Part 25 Offscreen, Emile battled the trainers in Saffron Gym, during which Meow Mix grew to Level 36. Emile also used TM06 to teach him Toxic in place of Scratch. Meow Mix took part in the battle against Gym Leader Sabrina, fighting her Alakazam after it defeated Khold. Due to the opposing Psychic-Type using Future Sight when it already had one in effect, Meow Mix takes out most of its remaining HP with a Bite attack. However, the previous Future Sight strikes at the end of the turn, wiping out most of Meow Mix's HP, and Alakazam's Psychic attack the following turn finishes him off. Part 27 After obtaining HM04 from the Safari Zone Warden, Emile attempted to use it to teach Meow Mix Strength. To his chagrin, however, Persian was incapable of learning the move, so he taught it to RK9 instead. Part 28 Offscreen, Meow Mix grew six Levels to Level 42, making it his highest-leveled Pokémon. In Cinnabar Lab, Emile met the Move Tutor for Metronome and decided to teach it to Meow Mix, for the humorous results it would cause. But to his renewed chagrin, he found that Persian was unable to learn Metronome. Part 29 Emile sent in Meow Mix during his attempt to catch Zapdos in the Power Plant after the Legendary Bird defeated Mimien and Bulbapedia. Meow Mix did not attack, only staying on the Field while Emile threw Ultra Balls, though his Limber Ability protected him from Zapdos' Thunder Wave. Six failed Ultra Balls later, Emile cut to the part where he succeeded in capturing Zapdos, which included cutting out Meow Mix fainting against the Legendary Bird. Part 36 Offscreen, Meow Mix grew to Level 43, and Emile used TM27 to teach him Return in place of Pay Day. Offscreen later, Emile used Rare Candies to elevate Meow Mix by four levels to Level 47. Meow Mix took part in the seventh rival battle, battling Gary's Charizard after it knocked out both Tessie and RK9. Meow Mix used Toxic and Screech to soften Charizard up for Emile's other Pokémon before fainting to two Flamethrower attacks. Part 38 Offscreen, Emile trained Meow Mix up three levels to Level 50, during which it forgot Return to learn Slash. Meow Mix took part in the fight against Elite Four Lorelei, battling her Lapras after it knocked out Mimien. His Slash attack nearly felled the weakened Water/Ice-Type, but leaves it with a sliver, leaving Lapras to wipe out half of his health with Ice Beam and Emile to ask if the Persian can do anything right, stating that he had been the constant sixth place on his team throughout the LP. One more Slash attack takes down the Lapras, during which Emile concedes that Meow Mix did have some pluses, before switching him out for RK9 as Lorelei sent out Cloyster. Part 39 Meow Mix took part in the fight against Elite Four Agatha, battling against her strongest Pokémon, her second Gengar, after it put both Tessie and RK9 to sleep. One Bite attack from Meow Mix finished off the severely weakened ghost, causing Meow Mix to grow to Level 51, but not before Gengar used Sludge Bomb, taking out a significant amount of Meow Mix's HP and poisoning him. Meow Mix then fought and defeated her last Pokémon, a Haunter, knocking it out with two Bite attacks, the first one critical, with the Haunter's only attack it used being Mean Look. Part 41 Meow Mix took part in the fight against Champion Gary, battling his Gyarados after it defeated Mimien. He successfully used Toxic to badly poison the sea serpent before taking massive damage from its Thrash attack. Then he used Screech after Gyarados became confused due to fatigue, planning to follow up with Slash, but despite the confusion, Gyarados used Thrash again, knocking Meow Mix out. The End Meow Mix, along with the rest of Emile's team, entered the Hall of Fame. Part 47 Meow Mix began the fight against the male Team Rocket Admin in the Rocket Warehouse on Chrono Island, battling against his Golbat. Defying odds and Emile's expectations, Meow Mix delivered Slash after Slash, not hurting himself despite being confused and not being poisoned despite being struck with two powerful Sludge Bomb attacks. Meow Mix nearly defeated the Golbat until the Admin used a Hyper Potion, and he still managed to wipe out more than half of its full health before finally fainting to an Air Cutter. Emile sarcastically praised Meow Mix for his performance, saying that he tried his best, and it just wasn't anywhere near good enough. Part 48 Meow Mix fought against Painter Daisy at Resort Gorgeous at a little more than half of his health, dodging her Smeargle's Dynamicpunch and knocking it out with a second Slash before it could use Focus Punch. Meow Mix later fought against Lady Selphy, and though subjected to Taunt and Torment and having to deal with the opponent using a Full Restore, Meow Mix took down her two Persians unscathed. Meow Mix later fought against Bird Keeper Milo, defeating his Pidgey—growing to Level 53 as a result—and damaging his Pidgeotto before being forcibly switched out by Whirlwind. Part 51 Meow Mix encountered several wild Pokémon in Cerulean Cave, mostly Ditto. The only one shown that he did not run from was a wild Wobbuffet, unable to run due to its Shadow Tag Ability. He used Toxic and Slash on it before Emile cut the rest of the fight out. Part 52 Offscreen, Emile trained Meow Mix up to Level 65, during which he learned Fake Out in place of Bite. Meow Mix took part in the rematch against Elite Four Lorelei, battling her Lapras after it defeated both Tessie and Mimien. One critical Slash attack defeated the weakened Water/Ice-Type, and another Slash finished off Lorelei's Jynx, her final Pokémon, winning the battle for Emile. Meow Mix took part in the rematch against Elite Four Lance, battling his Kingdra. He opened with Fake Out, dealing a notable amount of damage, before moving to Slash. Kingdra used Dragon Dance, upon which Meow Mix badly poisoned it with Toxic before Slashing again. While Meow Mix's efforts took out most of Kingdra's HP, the Persian was unable to stand up to its power, and fainted after two Surf attacks. Finale (Part 1/2) Meow Mix took part in the rematch against Champion Gary, battling his Alakazam. Meow Mix used Toxic to badly poison the Psychic-Type, only for its Synchronize Ability to poison Meow Mix in turn. Alakazam, meanwhile, used Calm Mind. Emile debated using a healing item, but decided instead to fight, and ultimately used Screech to soften Alakazam up for his other Pokémon before it finished Meow Mix off with Psychic. As it did, Emile expressed regret of not having named Meow Mix after one of his real cats, Teddy or Kirby. Finale (Part 2/2) At the end, Meow Mix, along with the rest of Emile's team, entered the Hall of Fame for the second time. Why Emile Chose Persian Due to his decision not to use Squirtle, Emile elected to add another Pokémon with sentimental value to his team, and so he decided on his favorite character from the anime, Meowth. As well as that, Emile wanted to have a solid Normal-Type on his team, and though Meowth and its evolution lack in Attack and endurance and Meowth is a pain to raise early on, Persian's Speed stat made it fit the bill perfectly. Moves Final Moves * Screech (Part 22 - Finale) * Toxic (Part 25 - Finale) * Slash (Part 38 - Finale) * Fake Out (Part 52 - Finale) Former Moves * Scratch (Part 9 - Part 25) * Growl (Part 9 - Part 22) * Bite (Part 9 - Part 52) * Pay Day (Part 10 - Part 36) * Return (Part 36 - Part 38) Stats Meow Mix had a Relaxed Nature, bolstering his Defense stat but lowering his Speed stat.Pokémon FireRed - Part 52 Nickname Origin He is named after the cat food brand of the same name, though Emile mentioned that there was also some kind of inside joke about it, which he said he may talk about at a later time. Post-Let's Play Fate In May of 2016, Emile revealed that due to an unspecified accident, his FireRed save file shown in the LP was deleted. And consequently, Meow Mix and the rest of Emile's team were lost forever."@travdalf The FireRed save file is, to date, the only LP save file I have lost. I try to hang onto them all, but it was lost to an accident." - Tweet Trivia *Meow Mix is the first pure Normal type Pokémon Emile has obtained. *Meow Mix has the most moves that involve strategy, like Toxic and Screech. *Emile usually never had Meow Mix use Fake Out, even when it would have been a good choice. *Meow Mix is the only one of Emile's Pokemon to know Toxic that isn't a Poison-type. *Due to forgetting Bite during the LP, Meow Mix cannot deal any direct damage to Ghosts. **Because of the fact that the only Ghost line in the main story is Gengar, which is also a Poison-type and therefore immune to Toxic, Meow Mix can do nothing to them. *Meow Mix was once a news interviewer along with the talking Team Rocket Meowth on Pokémon Channel. References Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon FireRed Category:Male Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Normal Types Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:Emile's Pokémon that have evolved Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members